


Twice Bites

by MoKka_Drip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKka_Drip/pseuds/MoKka_Drip
Summary: A collection of stuff that was in my head that I just need to get out, good or bad. Likely will be Momo-centric.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning

Sup Folks. Welcome to my dump.

I've been out of the writing game for a minute (though I've not done any ff before) and have been itching to get back to it but not quite knowing how to start. I guess this is that start. I am by no means a professional so please temper your expectations accordingly.

Nothing in here is meant to truly represent any of the girls in any way. It is all fiction and should only ever be taken as such.  
I will mark the collection Explicit just to be safe (I don't like to limit myself) but will do my best to tag individual entries as appropriate.


	2. Imaginary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's seeing things... maybe... (Open ended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a timed writing challenge with my little sisters. No beta, no edits. Just write, then post, regardless of what comes out. Oh gawd. I'm sorry.

This sucked. Really, it did.

It was eleven minutes… wait, no, twelve now--twelve minutes past midnight according to the little glowing blue numbers she could just make out from the microwave’s display. Twelve minutes past the time her roommate had told her she would be back (Momo knew better, Nayeon never liked to let Jeong leave her), and about forty-five minutes past the moment Momo had looked up from her random trip back into her childhood and seen a random shadow creeping up on her in the darkness of her apartment. A few horror movie cliches later, Momo had found herself out on the balcony. The balcony with the faulty ass door that liked to lock if you closed it with a little too much force. You know, much like someone running for their life might do?

Mind you, that wouldn’t have been quite as devastating if she hadn’t run out without her phone. When she had chosen to drop something from her previously full hands it had, in the moment that she was scrambling to get the door open, made total sense to let go of the slim life saving device filling her dominant hand instead of the half full bottle of tequila or package of cookies she’d liberated from her roommate’s stash. (Her roommate was gonna kill her if she found out but Momo would rather fall to her than whatever that was in her apartment.)

Speaking of horrible deaths…

Momo had to fight off a shiver as the temperature seemed to drop out of nowhere. Balling up behind the very thin protection of her robe and Monsters’ Inc sleep pants, she took up a position that would allow her to watch the interior of her apartment and reached for the tequila bottle. She had it out here already and it might keep her from freezing while she waited for Jeong. She’d already tried yelling (she lived in a building full of college kids, the neighbors that were actually home had been so damn stoned they’d just laughed and gone back inside), debating the severity of a fall from the fourth floor if she were to try and use the tie on her robe to repel down the side of the building one balcony at a time, and had since come to doubt her original assertion that something or someone was lurking in her apartment enough that she’d decided sitting and waiting was the best option.

Of course, Momo was Momo and waiting of any kind usually led to her spacing out or drifitng off. Tonight was no exception.

_...Still the same ol’ Momo..._

A faint but oh so familiar giggle accompanied by what felt like fingers ghosting along her jawline woke her. The first flutter of her lashes was gentle, a call not to go hovering at the tip of her tongue. However, a rogue burst of air chose to puff right through her balcony at that moment along with Momo herself, drawing her fully into consciousness with a jarring snap. 

“What the…”

She blinked, glancing around with the edge of fear from before returning as her senses cleared. Instead of being curled in the corner of her balcony, her back pressed tightly to the aging metal, she was snuggled into one of the second hand chairs she and Jeong had rescued, her head pillowed on a slightly rough outdoor cushion. She didn’t find this as concerning considering it would hardly be the first time she’d moved enough to make herself more comfortable in sleep. She’d once--according to Jeongyeon--gotten up in the middle of the night from the couch, gone into her roommates room, stolen the blankets right off the girl, and then proceeded to head back to the couch to curl up… all while sleeping. No, what actually was a bit concerning was the chair had been turned to face the door and Momo could see her tequila bottle and cookies sat on the edge of the living room coffee table. They were only a short distance away from the now wide open sliding glass door. Just slightly behind and to the left of the figure standing there.

“S… Sana?”

“Hi Momoring!”


	3. Imaginary (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's still not sure: reunion or punishment?
> 
> (Another unedited free write, decided to continue and see what happens...)

_“Y-you… you won’t ever l-leave me, right Satang?”_

_The reach of a small pinky into the darkness accompanied the soft, pouty voice, the hand it was attached to trembling slightly despite its owner doing her very very bestest to be brave._

_“...Of course not, Momoring. I’ll always be here.”_

_The lack of light meant that neither the sadness in Sana’s eyes nor the brief hesitation were noticed. Especially since Momo felt the slightly too warm touch meet hers, digit curving around digit in a comforting promise._

_“…’kay.” Momo’s trust was absolute, not a single question flitting through her head as she kept her finger looped with Sana’s. The girl was her best friend after all, and best friends would never lie to one another. Not the way grown ups did._

_“Love you, Satang.” She yawned into the dark, eyes closing as she rested her cheek rather wearily on her drawn up knees. She never did quite catch Sana’s reply._

*****

Momo was seeing a ghost. A gods-damned real live ghost.

Or she was hallucinating.

“Sana?!”

“Surprise!” The stunning pink haired woman in the doorway of the balcony had the grace to wear a somewhat sheepish expression as she stepped outside, exposing the whole of herself to the glow of the moon and city lights and somehow shaming both. 

Momo blinked and rubbed her eyes, not quite trusting the vision being revealed to her as the shadows were pushed away. There was no way those long legs or that perfect profile should translate to any sort of memory or recognition, but one glance from those twinkling dark honey eyes had come through loud and clear to Momo. There simply was no one else whose gaze had ever struck her quite the same way.

There was also no one in this world who squirmed quite the same way as Sana, Momo decided as her almost comically wide eyes drank in the sight of the shifting figure before her.

The lingering silence was more than a little uncomfortable with Sana remaining wholly unsure of what to say after bungling her own re-entrance into Momo’s life. Normally the bright and bubbly girl had no problem finding words for any occasion--Jihyo had learned the hard way--but this seemed to be beyond even her more formidable social skills. For Momo’s part her brain was sort of skipping and shorting, clearly confused by what it was she thought she was seeing and how she was supposed to feel about it. Of course, after a long drawn out moment that would do any movie director proud, the dark haired woman finally shook her head. Nope. No way. Noooo.

“I drank way too fucking much tequila,” she rasped, her voice coming out thick with a wealth of things she’d prefer to leave unspoken.

Rising suddenly from her chair, the wave of dizziness that gripped her nearly toppled her just as quick. “Shit.” 

Momo squinted for a second, her gaze dropping to the floor of the balcony as if to study it instead of the figment of her imagination that had sprung back to life after all these years. 

“Oh please, Momoring. You pussed out after a couple sips.”

“Hey hey!” Her spine snapped rigged as indignance flooded her frame, drawing her up to her full (but woefully average) height. “I drank a lot, okay? Like… like that bottle was almost mostly kinda full.” She sputtered, no trace of the inner conflict of a moment before present as her collegiate pride was on the line. 

Sana just giggled, the sound coming like the tinkling of wind-chimes. Except a thousand times less annoying. “Yeah, okay. If you say so.” The girl rolled her eyes and shifted, a bright sort of amusement shining through for just a moment before reality settled back into place.

“I do. I do say so, so hmph.” She didn’t go quite so far as to stick her tongue out at the other but the sentiment was there. 

Silence once again descended upon them and Sana found herself toying with her own fingertips, twisting them about uselessly as she wondered if Momo was simply going to choose to ignore the obvious and banish her. She certainly hoped not. She’d worked too hard to get back here.

*****

_“You know the rules, little one…”_

_“...but she… she still needs me…”_

_“She has others who will take care of her now. Your job is done.”_

_“...can’t I stay just a little longer?” Sana fought to keep it together, to hold back the tears though her facade threatened to crumble at any moment. Whether she thought so or not, it was obvious. “Please, Jihyo?!”_

_The elder was not without compassion, as theirs was a hard task. “I’m afraid not kiddo. Prolonging it will only make things worse.” Sana started to open her mouth but Jihyo raised her hand. “It will make it worse for both you and her. Now is the time to go.”_

_Sana looked back to the sleeping girl and felt a wave of sadness like no other. She knew she could not defy Jihyo, not here and now. She’d be taken whether she wanted to go or not and forcing things would only see her barred from returning to this realm._

_“Okay. If I have to go then… okay.”_

_Not without a heart or memories of her own, Jihyo bent and scooped the child up in her arms, hugging her tightly as she began to move them away. “You have done well, Sana. Take to heart that Momo has learned much and gained the strength she needed from you. All will be well.”_

_But Sana wasn’t so sure. Not with this. Others typically grew up and forgot but, well, Momo wasn’t like others. It was why Sana had been drawn to her, pulled between the realms to her side. What she did know for sure was that Momo was going to absolutely hate her for leaving._

I promise I’ll be back, Momo. I promise.

*****

The silence only continued to get heavier. Sana was trying not to drown herself in her own doubts while Momo tried to figure out if she’d gone crazy or not. Maybe she’d really tried to rappel down the side of the building after all and hadn’t made it? She could be sprawled out on the lawn, bleeding from a head wound, and mumbling incoherently to herself. It would certainly be a fitting end to the semester of hell she'd just endured. Then again, if this turned out to be some Hotel Del Luna type shit she was _not_ going to be happy.

Oh hell, maybe she was already trapped in some everlasting coma where she was now going to be forced to dream about (a very hot and definitely grown-up) Sana as punishment. The Sana who had wiped her tears and helped her get back at bullies in school. The Sana who had kept her company while her parents were away. The Sana who’d held her hand through every scary moment of her early childhood. 

The Sana who had wandered away while Momo was sleeping and never came back.

Shit. Was stuff supposed to hurt while you were in a coma?!

Peeking up through the fall of her bangs, she rubbed absently at her chest for a moment before wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the night's chill. Eyeing Sana's (unfairly) gorgeous figure warily, Momo tried contemplating her options as carefully as she could with a fuzzed out brain. In the end, however, she was forced to give up trying to work out what particular corner of hell she might be caught up in and decided she might as well just go ahead and rip the band-aid off. 

“...So umm…like... just out of curiosity… am I dead or something?”


	4. Imaginary (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head keeps coming back to this at random times.

Two sets of equally wide eyes met each other, one showing a certain amount of worry laced wariness, the other showing nothing less than shock and confusion for a long moment. Finally Sana laughed, dispelling the tension with her mirthful, teasing chime.

"No, Momo, you're not dead." Her amused promise was immediately backed by her sudden step forward, the move allowing her touch to reach forward and graze fingertips against Momo's pale cheek. 

Instinct or else some unknown urge drew Momo's own hand upward to grasp at the slender digits, an unvoiced question clear in her gaze whether or not she meant it to be.

"I'm real, I promise. " Sana assured her with a soft smile and gleaming eyes, her murmur low but still easily heard. "I'm here." 

Sana didn't bother trying to pull her hand away from Momo's grasp, nor did she try to resist the sudden impulsive tug that pulled her closer. She nearly tripped over her own feet (yes, she was still a bit clumsy that way) but the sudden momentum of her body was just as abruptly stopped by Momo's surprisingly sturdy form. It was only natural then for her arm to snake it's way about the other's body, drawing her into a much craved embrace. 

For Momo's part, while she never truly forgot about Sana and the moments they had shared, she had allowed time to ease and then swallow that particular wound. So many had tried to convince her that many of her memories of a certain pink haired girl were more figments of her admittedly bold imagination than any sort of truth. Her housekeeper had held enough genuine care and compassion to humor her for some time but others simply could not and would not resist taking any opportunity to press upon her the foolishness of dwelling in the world of make believe past an acceptable age. At some point, with nothing to anchor herself to, Momo simply grew tired of fighting and the memories were left to fade into the remnants of the somewhat fantastical dreams of a young faery princess turned best friend.

***

“So umm… that was you earlier, huh?” 

The question was posed sometime later, once their bittersweet reunion had finally been overcome by enough awkwardness to have Momo releasing Sana from her somewhat unusual display of affection. Sana had needed to fight off her instinctual urge to pout as Momo quickly put as much space as she could between them by retreating into her apartment. She supposed she should just be grateful the other woman had left the door to the balcony open for her to follow as Momo headed inside to put away her late night snack. 

“Oh. Yeah… sorry.” The charmingly apologetic smile of before had returned to Sana’s features and Momo could only huff over the fact that she looked every inch the modern faery princess while she herself likely looked like a potato at present. “I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you or scare you or anything. I just was… umm… curious?”

“Curious?” A slim brow arched high.

“I…” Sana’s gaze dropped and pink tinged her cheeks. “...my glamour slipped.” Which she’d never live down if anyone found out. Sana’s personal glamour was hard to beat in any realm yet she’d been momentarily shaken enough to let it slip.

“Glamour. Huh.” Momo closed the cabinet after returning Jeongyeon’s cookies to their exact location and paused. “So you’re still claiming to be a princess and all that then. Good to know.” She nodded matter of factly and Sana’s shoulders sagged.

“Momoring…”

But there was too much. Too much contained in the weight of that single word. 

“It’s fine, Sana. Your secret is safe with me.” Momo’s seeming nonchalance met its target and Sana flinched. “No one ever believed me before so why would they bother to do so now? I mean, they can’t even see you right? And I’m too old to be talking about imaginary friends. I finally have real ones anyway.” Her parents had shipped her off to Korea on an exchange program hoping the change in scenery would help their youngest. In some respects it very had.

The moment dragged, suspended on a lifetime of regret as Sana lifted her gaze to Momo. Anger hardened like a shield over the dark depths of her one-time companion’s gaze as they sought to clash almost violently with the shimmering honey of Sana’s. Momo hated confrontation most of the time but even as a child she’d only been able to hold things in so long before her true feelings would find some way to make themselves known.

“Do you want them to see me?” A soft and most certainly unsure inquiry. She was grown now, and technically an exile, she could do as she pleased short of certain taboos.

“No need to bother.” The answer came quickly. Too quickly. “Less questions to answer, I mean.” Like where the pretty girl had gone when she invariably disappeared again.

“Right. Okay.” Sana left the decision with Momo for now. There were other things she’d yet to share with the raven-haired beauty but they could wait for a better time. 


End file.
